


Predilection

by stardropdream



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: F/F, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She watches the woman watching her, and makes her choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predilection

The woman stumbles onto the scene as soon as the spider matron has snapped the mermaid’s neck. The mermaid lies on the beach, half submerged in the water, Jorougumo mindful not to be too deep in the water herself. When she looks up, there is a human woman standing there, watching her with wide eyes. The fact that this woman can see her hardly phases Jorougumo, as certainly there are humans with such abilities, and instead she tilts her head, regarding her back with her usual quiet confidence. 

“You should not be here, child,” she says, her words soft but threatening – bidding the human to leave. 

But she does not. She continues to watch her, silent. Jorougumo looks down at the mermaid, grabs it by its hair, and drags it out of the water. She walks towards the human, who does not back down, and slowly, Jorougumo reaches out, touching her chin and tilting it up to look at her closely. She watches her closely, debating two points, too choices she can make in this moment. The mermaid’s power humming beneath flesh and scales is certainly tempting for her own tastes, but opportunities are rare. 

And then she smiles, knowing which choice she prefers:

“Are you hungry?”


End file.
